Roza
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si Camus avait une petite sœur qui est restée auprès de lui, devenant le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Verseau le jour de sa mort à l'insu des autres Chevaliers (sauf 2 étaient au courant de son existence), envoyant Aquarius à Hyoga en se faisant passer pour son aîné?


Roza

Source: Saint Seiya + Saint Seiya Omega

Genre: POV + Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Saint Seiya Omega ne sont pas à moi sauf Roza, Akeko et leurs maîtres!

Résumé: Et si Camus avait une petite sœur qui est restée auprès de lui, devenant le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Verseau le jour de sa mort à l'insu des autres Chevaliers (sauf 2 étaient au courant de son existence), envoyant Aquarius à Hyoga en se faisant passer pour son aîné?

Chapitre unique: Ma vie

POV Roza

_Je m'appelle Roza, je suis née à Paris, il y a maintenant 37 ans. Mon prénom signifie « Rose » (la fleur) en russe. Je suis la petite sœur du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, connu sous le nom de Camus, mais en réalité mon frère se prénommait Gabriel. _

_Je n'avais qu'un an lorsque nous avons perdu nos parents dans un incendie, ce jour-là mon frère et moi étions chez notre grand-mère maternelle. Qui nous a adoptés._

_Quatre mois plus tard, notre grand-mère mourut dans son sommeil, désormais Gabriel et moi étions devenus bels et biens orphelins. C'est alors qu'est entré dans notre vie celle que nous appellerons « Maître ». _

_Si au début elle ne devait amener que mon frère au Sanctuaire pour le former à son destin de Chevalier d'or, Gabriel réussit à la convaincre de m'amener sinon il se laisserait mourir._

_À 4 ans, mon frère était d'un sérieux inquiétant pour un petit garçon de son âge. Mais depuis toujours Gabriel ne sait exprimer ses sentiments, nos parents n'ont jamais compris le pourquoi du comment. Ni le faite qu'il ne ressent aucunement le froid, comme moi. _

_Ce que je veux dire est que je supporte le froid, sans pour autant m'habiller chaudement, je n'en vois pas l'utilité._

_Lors de notre arrivée en Grèce, nous fûmes présentés au Grand Pope. Si ce dernier fut surprit de ma présence, Maître Ann lui expliqua que jamais mon frère ne serait venu si je n'étais pas avec lui. Tout comme elle fit par de sa découverte sur le faite que nous soyons tous 2 Verseau:_

_Gabriel est né le 7 février et moi le 3._

_N'étant qu'un bébé, le Grand Pope permit à Gabriel de s'occuper de moi, puisque je n'appréciais pas la compagnie des nourrices, et des gouvernantes qui me séparaient de mon aîné. Lorsque j'eus 3 ans, Gabriel m'apprit tout ce qu'il a apprit grâce à notre défunt maître, morte en mission. Pour la troisième fois de notre vie, nous avions perdu quelqu'un, car en grandissant j'avais appris à aimer cette femme, bien qu'elle restait froide et impassible._

_Depuis maintenant 2 ans, Gabriel est devenu le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Verseau, connu sous le nom de Camus, surnommé le « Magicien de l'eau et de la glace ». Ce jour-là, je l'ai perdu: _

_Je ne pouvais plus jamais l'appeler « Mon frère » ou « Gabriel » car un Chevalier du froid ne ressent aucunes émotions, en devenant son apprentie j'ai caché mon visage de mon masque, acceptant par ce geste de perdre ma féminité._

_Durant les 6 années que mon frère m'entraîna, j'eus la surprise de rencontrer un de ses frères d'armes: Milo Chevalier d'or du Scorpion!_

_J'étais sceptique: _

_Milo affichait ses sentiments sans pudeur, Gabriel et moi les cachions, Milo était un bavard pouvant parler pour trois, mon frère et moi étions calmes et muets. Milo est de l'élément Eau, nous sommes du Vent, pourtant j'avoue que Milo me faisait penser au Soleil pour son éternelle bonne humeur (ainsi que ses nombreux sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à ses amis) et sa malice, tandis que mon frère me fait penser à la Lune, beauté glaciale et sérieuse en toutes circonstances._

_Milo n'a pas été surprit par ma présence, je suppose que feu Maître Ann avait du parler de moi au maître de Milo, car ce dernier avait toujours une parole ou un geste tendre envers moi. Très souvent, je lui ai rétorqué que je n'étais plus une petite fille, que je savais me défendre seule. Loin de se sentir offusqué, Milo éclatait de rire à chaque fois en m'ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Lorsque Gabriel allait fêter ses 13 ans, Milo s'était manifesté à l'isba avec dans les bras plusieurs cartons où se trouvaient mille et une choses pour faire la fête, accompagné du Chevalier d'or du Bélier, Mû._

_Même si je ne connaissais pas très bien Mû, nous nous sommes découvert plusieurs points communs. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami et confident, car lui seul arrivait à deviner quand je prétendais aller bien._

_Malgré que j'ai rappelé de nombreuses fois à Milo que ni Camus et moi ne fêtions notre anniversaire depuis longtemps, il ne nous a jamais écouté._

_Quelque part, je l'en remercie. Grâce à lui et à son amitié, Gabriel et moi avons pu redécouvrir la joie de fêter le jour de notre naissance et de recevoir des cadeaux. Le lendemain de la fête, en me levant tôt, je surpris Milo et mon frère entrain de s'embrasser. _

_Je n'ai rien dis. Car il n'y avait rien à dire, je savais que Milo était tombé amoureux de mon frère. Six mois plus tard, Isaac et d'autres enfants sont arrivés. Si les garçons furent surpris de me voir, Gabriel les fit taire d'un simple « Silence. »._

-Les enfants, je vous présente Roza.

_Ça faisait 6 ans que j'avais perdu espoir qu'un jour mon frère puisse m'appeler « Ma sœur », mais je n'ai pas montré ma peine car j'étais une future Chevalier des glaces. Un an plus tard, le jour de mes 11 ans (Gabriel venait d'avoir 15 ans et allait découvrir une surprise de taille le concernant), Hyoga arriva en Sibérie. De tous les enfants qui étaient présents l'année dernière seul Isaac avait su tenir le coup. _

_Plus d'une fois Isaac avait essayé de me retirer mon masque, que ce soit lors d'un entraînement ou lors de mon sommeil, j'ai toujours su le décourager en lui gelant les mains (que je libérais lorsqu'il avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien). Si Gabriel était heureux d'enseigner son savoir à ses disciples et à moi-même la disparition d'Isaac l'affecta beaucoup._

_À la fin des 6 années d'entraînement Hyoga libéra l'armure de bronze du Cygne. Quand à moi, j'étais destinée à être la successeuse de mon frère s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ni Gabriel, ni Milo ne m'avait écouté : _

_Le Grand Pope n'était plus lui-même, je connaissais son identité, mais anéantie d'avoir perdu Algol, je n'ai rien dis. l'unique personne qui m'a crut? Ce fut Mû._

_Mon frère, Death-Mask, Shura et Aphrodite sont morts par ma faute. Même si Mû et moi n'apprécions pas Death Mask et Aphrodite, ils étaient avant tous nos frères d'armes au même titre que ceux de Gabriel et Milo._

_Milo…_

_La nouvelle de la mort de mon frère avait détruit son cœur, le plongeant dans une profonde dépression. Malgré mon chagrin et ma tristesse, je m'étais relevée, n'oubliant pas que j'étais destinée à remplacer Gabriel malgré que j'en avais la nausée, car ce n'était pas ainsi que je pensais le remplacer._

_Lorsque Mû me présenta à Athéna (2 mois après l'enterrement de mon frère) j'étais restée impassible, glaciale, mais digne de mon défunt frère. _

_Lorsqu'Aquarius était venue me recouvrir, j'avais pu sentir la peine de Milo qui avait su se remettre après m'avoir parlé longuement durant des semaines, moi qui ne suis pas bavarde en temps ordinaire!_

_C'est ainsi que j'appris l'existence de Lysandre, mon neveu, âgé de 5 ans._

_Lorsque Hyoga était en danger, je lui envoyais régulièrement Aquarius. Durant la Guerre Sainte contre les Guerriers Divins puis Poséidon, je n'ai jamais quitté le Sanctuaire. En me rendant chez Milo, j'ai rencontré le Chevalier de bronze du Lynx, Akeko._

_Ce fut Milo qui fit les présentations, m'expliquant qu'Akeko est originaire du Japon comme Marine. Bien que je fusse restée froide et muette, cela ne la jamais découragée. Milo lui avait-il parlé du lien qui m'unissait à Gabriel?_

_Pourtant, elle n'en parla jamais. Bien qu'elle fût un an plus jeune que moi et de 2 rangs plus bas que le mien, elle passait presque tous les jours au temple du Verseau, m'apportant des nouvelles de Milo et du Sanctuaire ou en m'apportant de nouveaux livres. Quand elle était dans l'incapacité de venir, Mû venait souvent me rendre visite._

-Merci Akeko. l'avais-je remercié, un jour.

_Si elle parut surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Alors que la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès avançait à grands pas, je ne me suis pas sentie bien. Depuis quelques années, je suis toujours épuisée et mon cœur me faisait toujours mal. Mû m'amena chez lui, à Jamir, afin de m'examiner en toute tranquillité. Il me posa quelques questions avant de déterminé le mal dont je souffre._

-Es-tu souvent fatiguée, Roza?

_J'avais acquiescé de la tête, une main posée à l'emplacement du cœur._

-Te sens-tu essoufflée? Ou des problèmes respiratoires?

_Nouvel acquiescement de la tête. Une respiration sifflante? De la toux? Une prise de poids? Des troubles digestifs, une insuffisance rénale?_

_Mes réponses ont toutes été positives.__ Et la sentence tomba: __Insuffisance cardiaque gauche et droite! Oubliant que je suis Chevalier d'or, j'ai pleuré durant des heures, redevant une petite fille. Agissant comme un grand frère, Mû m'avait prise dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement le dos._

-Est-ce héréditaire? avais-je demandé à Mû.

-Je ne pense pas, mais tu devras faire attention le jour où tu seras enceinte. essaya-t-il de me réconforter.

_Seul Mû connaissait mon vœu le plus cher: Celui de fonder une famille._

_Ce vœu ne se réalisera que 1 an après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Lors d'un voyage pour essayer d'apaiser mon cœur détruit, j'eus la surprise (ou le choc) de reconnaître Algol dans l'une des immenses rues de Tokyo!_

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Lorsque je l'avais appelée et couru vers lui, le cœur empli d'espoir et d'amour retrouvé, je reçus un autre choc:_

_Il ne me reconnaissait pas!_

-Roza? Mais que fais-tu ici?

_En tournant la tête vers la gauche d'Algol, je reconnus Akeko. Certes elle ne portait plus son masque, elle portait des vêtements de civil, mais j'ai su la reconnaître._

-Et toi? avais-je répliqué, glaciale. Explique-moi le pourquoi Algol est en vie, alors que le Chevalier Shiryū l'a vaincu et déclaré mort!?

-Viens, nous serons plus à l'aise chez moi.

_Je les ai suivis. Akeko me raconta tout. Qu'elle était présente lorsque du combat d'Algol contre __Shiryū, que son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'Algol n'était pas mort, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bel et bien en vie elle l'a amené à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle se rendait presque tous les jours le voir d'où ses absences au Sanctuaire._

_Arrivés chez elle, elle m'invita à m'asseoir pendant que mon amant (ai-je le droit de l'appeler encore ainsi alors qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi?) nous préparait du thé._

-Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé sans aucuns souvenirs, ne se souvenant plus de sa vie de Chevalier et de ses compagnons d'armes. Mon instinct m'a soufflé qu'Algol méritait une seconde chance. Et j'ai eu raison.

_Ayant retiré mon masque, j'ai longuement réfléchi. Akeko déteste mentir, alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti le Cosmos d'Algol plus tôt lorsqu'il s'est réveillé? _

_Question idiote: Ne se souvenant plus de son passé et de moi, Akeko n'a pas du avoir le temps de lui en parler._

-Euh…excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mlles, mais le thé est prêt.

_Essayant de garder mon visage impassible, malgré les sentiments que je ressens envers Algol et les battements désordonnés de mon cœur malade. Algol entra dans le salon, déposant sur la table basse un plateau où trois tasses de thé fumant sont dessus avec quelques pâtisseries japonaises. Prenant l'une des tasses Algol me la tendit avec un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux aux lèvres._

_Son sourire me fit mal au cœur. Car même s'il était différent de l'ancien Algol que j'ai connu, son sourire me rappelait qu'il était pourtant toujours lui._

-Merci.

_Ce ne fut que 2 mois plus tard qu'Algol retrouva la mémoire et ses sentiments (Akeko m'a invité chez elle, puisque je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le Japon). C'est en me rentant après un entraînement intensif dans un parc que je découvris la bonne nouvelle! _

_Je ne la découvris que lorsqu'il m'apporta ma tasse de thé avec un petit bouquet composé d'une __freesia*, d'un jasmin** et d'un lys***. Personne à part Algol ne connaît mes fleurs préférées!_

-Al…gol? avais-je murmuré incapable de quitter des yeux le bouquet.

_Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, doucement il contourna le canapé sur lequel j'étais assise pour ensuite s'agenouiller et me prendre dans ses bras._

_La première fois qu'Algol m'a serré dans ses bras date de quand nous avions 8 ans. Je me rappelle que je lui avais donné un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre, car j'avais horreur des contacts en tant qu'apprentie Chevalier des glaces! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout en sentant des larmes rouler le long de mes joues._

-Toi, tu dois sûrement te remémorer le coup de genou que tu m'as « offert » en guise de réponse!

_Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire de bon cœur. Moi qui n'avais plus ris depuis si longtemps car même avant son combat contre le Chevalier de bronze du Dragon Algol n'avait jamais réussi à me faire rire. Voyez-vous le destin d'une futur Chevalier des glaces est de ne plus ressentir la moindre émotion._

-Tu as un rire magnifique, mon amour.

_Comme Gabriel et Milo, Algol et moi avions caché notre relation. Seul Mû le savait. Lorsque mon rire se calma, c'est avec douceur que nos lèvres se sont redécouvertes avec plaisir. Six mois plus tard, nous avons quitté le Japon en remerciant Akeko de son hébergement. _

_Avec Algol, nous avons décidé d'aller vivre et de fonder notre famille à la Côte d'Azur. Algol trouva rapidement du travail en tant que professeur d'histoires dans une école primaire, quand à moi, j'ai trouvé aussi un poste de professeur, mais de langues, dans une université. _

_Nous nous sommes mariés 6 mois plus tard, Akeko fut invitée car je l'avais désignée comme étant ma demoiselle d'honneur et la marraine de l'enfant que je portais: Pavlin._

_Algol et moi avions fermé les yeux sur un fait important, mais qui nous déchira le cœur le jour de la naissance de notre fille: Pavlin était destinée à être Chevalier!_

_Ce fut une véritable déchirure. Ma seule consolation fut que son petit frère, __Akmar°__, eut une vie normale comme n'importe quels petits garçons. Ma santé ne me permettait pas d'entraîner Pavlin, ce fut Algol qui s'en occupa._

_Le déchirement fut plus grand quand un Chevalier est venu frapper à notre porte pour amener Pavlin au Sanctuaire afin qu'elle devienne le Chevalier d'argent du Paon. Elle n'avait que 6 ans, je comprenais mieux les paroles de Mû quand il me disait que « C'est une vraie déchirure quand des enfants sont séparés de leurs parents sans savoir s'ils revendront vivants ou non. »_

_Je ne l'avais pas compris ce jour-là. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris._

_Ce n'est que 14 ans plus tard que j'ai pu revoir ma fille: Comme elle avait changé!_

-Tu es si belle, mon enfant…avais-je murmuré quand elle avait retiré son masque.

-Maman…avait-elle sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_En vingt ans de mariage, Algol m'apprit que faire paraître mes sentiments ne me rendrait pas faible, mais plus forte, ainsi qu'accepter les contacts entre moi et les enfants ainsi qu'avec lui._

_Elle n'est restée que 3 semaines auprès d'Algol, d'__Akmar et de moi._

-Yuna a sûrement fait beaucoup de progrès en mon absence. avait-elle sourit.

_Yuna est le prénom de sa disciple, destinée à porter la clostone de bronze de l'Aigle. Ce qui me surprit est que cette constellation est descendue d'un rang, alors qu'elle appartenait au rang d'argent depuis les temps mythologiques._

-Je vous promets de vous écrire, dès que j'aurais du temps libre. nous avait-elle juré.

-J'espère bien! avait répliqué Akmar, amusé. Si papa et maman ne m'avaient pas montré tes premières lettres, j'aurais pensé depuis longtemps que tu nous aurais oubliés!

-Jamais, je ne vous ai oublié. avait-elle répondu.

_Avant de partir, elle nous a prit dans ses bras. J'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais serrer ma fille dans mes bras, que je respirais son odeur et que je sentais battre son cœur au même rythme que le mien. _

_Algol et moi savions que la Terre était menacée, Akeko nous écrivait, nous apprenant le retour de Mars, la fausse allégeance de Pavlin envers ce dernier, sa connaissance de la __corruption de certains Chevaliers envers le Dieu de la Guerre,__la Guerre Sainte remportée par le nouveau Chevalier de bronze de Pégase et de ses amis dont Yuna fait parti. Mais lorsque nous lui avions demandé des nouvelles de Pavlin, sa lettre mit beaucoup trop de temps à répondre._

_Lorsque je la reçus, mon cœur se brisa: Ma fille, mon enfant, mon bébé était portée disparu. Elle avait combattu contre trois traitres envers Athéna: _

**_Sham de la Flèche, Balazo de la Réticule et Almaaz de l'Aurige. L'unique chose que Yuna (car c'était elle qui m'avait écrit) a retrouvé est son masque._**

_Le doute est pire que la mort. Comment savoir si mon bébé était toujours en vie? Ni Yuna, ni Akeko, ni Algol, ni moi ne sentions son Cosmos._

-Oh, Athéna, si vous entendez ma prière, faites que ma fille soit toujours vivante. murmure-je, affaiblie.

_Mon temps est venu. La vie me quitte doucement._

-Chérie?

_Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, j'aperçois Algol et Akmar s'avancer vers moi. Un sourire tendre et désolé étira faiblement mes lèvres. Lorsque les deux hommes de ma vie s'assirent à mes côtés, je peux voir qu'Akmar et Algol se retiennent de pleurer devant moi._

-Des années auparavant, je vous aurais trouvé faibles de pleurer. souris-je, avec un brin d'humour, affaiblie.

-Tu te mets dans l'humour, maintenant? me demanda Algol, ricanant.

_Un silence amoureux s'installa entre nous. Avec douceur, Algol me prit la main gauche entre les siennes, son regard brille de larmes qu'il refuse de couler._

-Maman?

_Baissant les yeux, j'aperçois mon fils assit à côté de ma jambe gauche. Si Pavlin nous fut arrachée à Algol et moi, Akmar a été le soleil qui illuminait nos vies, car, pour lui aussi, Pavlin lui manquait. Même s'il n'avait que 3 ans lorsqu'elle partit vers son destin, il était resté inconsolable durant deux longues semaines._

Oui, mon cœur?

_Les petits surnoms affectueux, c'est Mû qui m'a apprit à en utiliser certains le jour où je deviendrais mère. Je ne l'avais pas compris, mais je comprends mieux le pourquoi il tenait tant à m'apprendre ces petits mots tendres. Il m'aimait, et moi, je n'ai rien vu._

-Tout est de ma faute, maman.

_Bien qu'affaiblie, j'ai froncé des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. _

-Que veux-tu dire, fiston? demanda Algol, ne comprenant pas, lui non plus.

-J'aurais du empêcher Pavlin de partir. répondit Akmar. Bien que je ne possède pas de Cosmos ou de Cosmos-Energie, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

_S'allongeant contre moi, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. De ma main libre, je caresse les cheveux bleu marine de l'unique enfant qu'il me reste. Je lui explique que Pavlin savait ce qu'elle risquait sa vie chaque jour en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, qu'il ne devait pas se croire ou ne serait-ce penser qu'il est responsable de la disparition de sa sœur. L'embrassant délicatement sur le front, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Je ferme les yeux._

-Je vous aimerai toujours…murmure-je. Adieu.

_Algol et Akmar le remarquèrent car mon fils me serra plus tendrement dans ses bras, ses pleurs mouillant ma chemise d'hôpital, tandis que mon mari serra un peu plus ma main. Mais je ne les entends pas, comme je sentis mon cœur cesser doucement de battre._

« Il est temps de partir. » entendis-je une voix dans ma tête. « Es-tu prête, petite sœur? »

_Cette voix…Je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis vingt ans! Comme cela faisait des années que j'avais perdu espoir d'être appelée ''Petite sœur''! fermant les yeux, j'aperçus la silhouette de…_

« Gabriel... »

_En effet, devant moi se tient mon frère, une main tendue dans ma direction, un sourire aimant étire ses lèvres. Heureuse de le revoir, j'attrape sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Gabriel! » cris-je son prénom, le cœur empli de joie et d'amour.

_L'instant d'après nous nous serons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant tous deux en silence. Bien que nous soyons morts, je sentis contre ma joue les battements de son cœur._

_Gabriel s'écarta doucement, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage inondé par les larmes, avec douceur il chassa les miennes de ses pouces._

« Allons y, Milo et les autres nous attendent. »

_Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon corps terrestre, je vis Akmar pleurer dans les bras de son père, mon corps est recouvert de la couverture. Algol pleure, lui aussi, mais en silence, alors que j'entends les paroles de mon fils:_

-Au…revoir, ma…man…

_Tournant la tête vers mon frère, j'acquiesce de la tête._

« Je suis prête. » souris-je. « Je sais que mon mari et mes enfants me rejoindront en temps et en heure. »

_C'est ensemble que nous traversons la Lumière. Inséparables durant notre courte vie, nous le sommes de nouveau._

_Non, pas sous les noms de Camus et Roza Chevaliers d'or du Verseau, mais en tant que Gabriel et Roza, frère et sœur._

°Eclatant de blancheur


End file.
